captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Keene
Kevin Keene (also known as Captain N) is a character in the separate cartoon and comic book continuities of Captain N: The Game Master as well as the title character. The two versions of the character share a lot of personality traits and some backstory. Kevin Keene is a teenager from Earth who was brought to Videoland to defeat Mother Brain. He is a member of the N Team and lives in the Palace of Power while in Videoland. He is voiced by Matt Hill. Cartoon Personality Prior to being brought to Videoland, Kevin seemed like an average, unremarkable American teenager - who just happened to really like playing video games. He even owned an NES Advantage and a grey Zapper. He's hardcore. Kevin has a mom, a dad, and a dog named Duke. He lived in a typical, two-story house. The family had a gardener. Kevin doesn't have his driver's license. Kevin was playing Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! during evening or twilight one day when his mother had told him to clean up his room, do homework, and take out the trash. The Ultimate Warp Zone opened and pulled him into Videoland, fulfilling the Legend of Videoland. Kevin became Captain N: The Game Master. Duke jumped in after him and followed. Kevin initially doesn't believe that he's in Videoland (to say nothing of suddenly going from being live-action to animated, which he strangely doesn't reference at all until much later) and then, accepting that, refuses to help and wants to go home. However, the Ultimate Warp Zone closes, keeping him in Videoland. He eventually rescues Princess Lana from Mother Brain and joins the cause. ("Kevin in Videoland") Abilities *'Marksmanship': Kevin relies on using his Power Pad and Zapper, which were supplied to him by the Ultimate Warp Zone when he was brought to Videoland. ("Kevin in Videoland") *'Climbing': Kevin is good at climbing. ("Kevin in Videoland") *'Videogame Know-how': Kevin knows lots of games, enemy data, and the location of important items on the respective Videoland worlds. Relationships with Other Characters Princess Lana Lana was initially upset at Kevin for not agreeing to help her, but she soon comes to trust Kevin and have confidence in him after he rescues her from Mother Brain. He apologizes for not taking her seriously earlier, and then she says she should apologize to him (probably for thinking he'd immediately accept his duties as a hero). ("Kevin in Videoland") It is implied several times throughout the series that Kevin and Lana are in love with each other. Simon Belmont Simon starts off unimpressed by Kevin, often ridiculing him or acting antagonistic towards him. In later episodes he comes to respect Kevin's leadership of the N Team and works with him willingly, though he still views him as an occasional rival for Lana's attention. There are times when Simon shows a hidden admiration of Kevin. Mega Man Mega Man was initially upset at Kevin for not agreeing to help them and/or upsetting Lana, but he soon comes to trust Kevin and have confidence in him. ("Kevin in Videoland") Kid Icarus Kid Icarus was initially upset at Kevin for not agreeing to help them and/or upsetting Lana, but he soon comes to trust Kevin and have confidence in him. ("Kevin in Videoland") Duke Duke is Kevin's dog. He amused Kevin by holding Kevin's grey NES Zapper in his mouth just prior to the two of them coming to Videoland. ("Kevin in Videoland") Comic This section requires expansion. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Heroes Category:N Team members Category:Males